1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an coordinate input apparatus in the form of a "mouse". More particularly, it relates to a novel multi-dimensional coordinate input apparatus adapted for a simple input operation of coordinates of three or more dimensions, and to an interactive graphic information processing system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent information processing systems, it is an important factor to graphically process information and thus realize a smooth interface between an information processing apparatus and operators. On the other hand, with a spread of information processing apparatuses and an increase in processing capability thereof, graphic information to be processed has become complicated, and processings for three-dimensional information such as solid figures have been increased. In these circumstances, there is demand for a multi-dimensional coordinate input apparatus which is handy and can be easily operated.
Conventionally, a mouse-type input apparatus in general use has been an optimal coordinate input apparatus as a two-dimensional plane inputting means. In an input operation of three-dimensional coordinates, however, such a conventional mouse-type input apparatus can only process one plane at a time. Namely, in the input operation of each coordinate on the X-Y plane, Y-Z plane, and X-Z plane in the three-dimensional space, it becomes necessary to carry out switch operations for changing each work plane every time the respective coordinate on each plane is input. This results in an problem in that a handling of the mouse-type input apparatus is troublesome and thus an efficiency in work is lowered.
As a coordinate input apparatus other than a mouse-type input apparatus, an apparatus for exclusive use in the inputting of three-dimensional coordinates is known. However, such an apparatus has a special structure and requires a great deal of skill in the handling thereof, and thus it has not always been appropriate as a simple inputting means in general use.